


Hidden Treasure

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Series: Tricks and Portals [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: Written for FrostSfrange Week Day Three.Loki feels a magical presence on New Asgard and goes to investigate during a violent storm. Thor, unable to put a stop to the madness, enlists Strange for help. Strange does help but not the way Thor originallt expected.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Tricks and Portals [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956622
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Hidden Treasure

“What are you doing?!”

It was dark. The rain was making it even harder to see, but Loki was persistent. A little bit of wind and rain wasn’t going to stop him. Nor were annoying older brother’s who couldn’t leave well enough alone. The rain kicked up bits of dirt and sand as Loki worked, sending the icy debris into his face and making his skin feel raw. He didn’t mind the cold, but the icy spray was getting to him and making his fingers numb; still, Loki didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. If he wanted to keep his sanity, which admittedly was not a lot, to begin with, he had to keep going. He had to uncover the strange humming sound, the annoying itch that was just under his skin.

“Loki!” Thor tried for the millionth time, but Loki ignored him and fortunately Thor finally got the hint and left. 

Unfortunately, 20 minutes later it was a different voice that called his name making Loki pause in his work. He looked up to see Stephen, cloak wrapped tight around him, looking concerned. “What are you doing?” He yelled over the wind.

“Can’t you feel it?” Loki asked.

“I-“ Stephen started to say, shaking his head, before pausing. He frowned and knelt beside Loki. “Just tell me what you’re looking for.”

Loki paused then. The rain splashed against his face, plastering his hair to his forehead. He reached up to swipe it away, letting him see Stephen’s face. Even after two minutes the man was soaking wet, his own hair slicked back with water and his clothes clinging to him. Below the cliffs the angry sea battered against the shore line making everything loud and frightening. “It’s Asgardian,” Loki finally answered. He grabbed Stephen’s hand and placed it on the stone he was breaking apart with magic and tools. “Do you feel it? Open your mind, Stephen.”

For a moment Loki feared the wizard would pull back and deny he’d felt anything but then Stephen pressed both hands to the stone. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His magic pulsed, Loki could feel it, and he knew the exact moment the wizard found it. His eyes snapped open and he gasped. “Oh.”

Loki grinned. “Help me.”

They worked together, using magic to break down the stone and tear into the cliffside. With every metre uncovered the pulsing if Asgardian artefacts grew stronger. “I had wondered if the All Father kept anything else on Earth. It made little sense to trust a group of priests with the Tesseract but leave nothing else,” Loki explained as they worked.

With the two of them working together the hole was getting much larger. Soon Loki would be able to see into the cavern he knew existed on the other side. “It also explains why we were drawn here. Both Thor and I felt it, although I didn't understand at the time. Now I understand the pull, I can feel the magic. I-“ 

A tiny “clink” halted Loki’s words and he looked down. At their feet, now covered in mud lay a gold necklace. Seemingly simple in design but when Loki picked it up he could see the Asgardian design etched into the soft metal. The artefact gave off a slight glow and was ripe with magic. Dwarf magic. Loki inhaled sharply, his eyes widening. “This necklace…” he didn't finish his sentence, not sure what else to say. Stephen merely watched him.

Loki grinned and leaned in to press a passionate kiss to Stephen’s mouth. “There will be plenty more before this is over,” he exclaimed. 

Stephen pulled Loki back to him, kissing hard and deep that promised more once their treasure hunt was over. “We’d better get back to it then,” he answered with a grin.

“Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how to comment? Try an emoji reaction!
> 
> ❤️ = I couldn’t stop reading  
> 💯 = great story!  
> 🥳 = I love this  
> 🤩 = This is a great universe, I can't wait to read more


End file.
